LeBlanc/Background
Lore Every city has its dark side, even one whose reputation is already of a questionable hue. Noxus - though its name is already invoked with a mixture of reverence and revulsion - is no exception to this simple truth. Deep within the winding dungeons that honeycomb the earth beneath its dark, meandering streets lies the real underbelly of this sprawling metropolis, a haven for all manner of malevolence. Amongst the cults, covens, and secret societies that call this labyrinth their home, LeBlanc, the Deceiver, presides over the Black Rose, a remnant from a lost, yet similarly unscrupulous time in Noxian history. Ruthless and seemingly ageless, LeBlanc and her ilk were a mainstay in Noxian political affairs during the era before the militarization of the Noxian government. In those days, this guild of powerful magicians met in secret to further their hidden agenda, and to hone a craft more subtle than that preferred by those currently in power. While their exact motives have always remained mysterious, it was widely believed that the Black Rose was the true power behind the throne while the aristocracy still reigned in Noxus. When raw martial prowess became the ultimate determination of whose will held sway in the Empire, the Black Rose seemed to vanish overnight. Many believed that perhaps their time had simply passed, and that its members had put aside their quests for social and political dominance. When LeBlanc reemerged at the gates of the Institute of War, however, it became clear that these masters of shadow and flame had simply been biding their time, waiting for a new global authority to emerge: the League of Legends. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''LeBlanc was designed by Coronach. LeBlanc OriginalSkin old.jpg|Old Classic LeBlanc splash art Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: If you’ve been looking to add a little bit of high society to your League of Legends lineup, this next patch is the one you’ve been waiting for. Allow me to introduce the talented and graceful Emilia LeBlanc, a stately sorceress ready to round out your champion selection. In addition to being extremely attractive, the Deceiver comes primed to fuel your most megalomaniacal of desires. If you've got a bit of mischievous thread to your personality, you're definitely going to want to make sure to pick up LeBlanc in the upcoming patch. Would I lie?Champion Sneak Peek: LeBlanc, the Deceiver at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history ** The Mirror Image will now attempt to run instead of standing still. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 70/75/80/85/90. ** Damage changed to 55/80/105/130/155 (+0.4 ability power) for both initial impact damage and mark detonation damage from was 70/110/150/190/230 (+0.6 ability power) for the impact damage and 20/40/60/80/100 (+0.2 ability power) for the mark detonation damage. ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Mana cost increased to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Distortion was visible in the fog of war. * ** Slow duration (and time until root) reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Root duration changed to 1.5 seconds from 1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2. ** Cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 100/50/0. ** All mimicked abilities now deal their own base damage instead of amplifying the base spell's damage. * ** Now deals 100/200/300 (+0.65 ability Power) damage once on impact and again if the mark is detonated. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Now deals 150/300/450 (+0.975 ability power) damage on impact. * ** Now deals 100/200/300 (+0.65 ability power) damage once on impact and again if the target is rooted. V1.0.0.151: * : ** Mana cost reduced at later ranks to 80/85/90/95/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. V1.0.0.142: * : projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Casting no longer disables LeBlanc's ability to return to Distortion's origin point and vice versa. V1.0.0.126: * Fixed a bug where would not root during . V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where clone would be permanently disabled if disabled when it spawns. V1.0.0.118: * Added a gray version of the cooldown icon for . V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where would not properly show allies whether it was ready to cast or not. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where and its version would break the target's spell shield and still deal damage. V1.0.0.112: * : ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4 for both damage components. V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where the sound of could persist after her target died. V1.0.0.108: * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.1 from 2.9. V1.0.0.107: * : root duration increased to 1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * : cooldown reduced to 40/32/24 seconds from 40/35/30. V1.0.0.105: * Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3.0. * : cooldown decreased to 40/35/30 from 40 at all ranks. November 4, 2010 Hotfix: * Stats: ** Mana per level reduced to 50 from 56. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from 3.5. * : ** Initial base damage reduced to 70/110/150/190/230 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 750. ** Mana cost increased to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/65/70/75/80. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/125/165/205/245 from 90/130/170/210/250. ** Mana cost increased to 80/90/100/110/120 from 60/70/80/90/100. * : ** Base damage reduced to 40/65/90/115/140 from 45/70/95/120/145. ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 70. * : ** Cooldown increased to 40 from 30. ** Damage amplification reduced to 10/25/40% from 20/30/40%. (The tooltip was incorrectly stating 20/35/50%). V1.0.0.104: Added. (Original Stats) * : LeBlanc projects an orb towards her target, dealing magic damage and marking the target for 3.5 seconds. If the target takes damage from one of Leblanc's abilities, the mark will trigger, dealing damage and silencing the target. * : LeBlanc rapidly moves to a target location, dealing magic damage to nearby units. In the following 3 seconds, she can activate Distortion again to return to her starting location. * : LeBlanc flings illusionary chains towards a target location. If it hits an enemy unit, it will deal initial magic damage and slow their movement speed by 25%. If the target remains shackled for 2 seconds, the target takes additional magic damage and is unable to move. * (Ultimate): LeBlanc can cast the previous spell she cast. The mimicked spell deals significantly increased damage. 30 second cooldown. * (Innate): When LeBlanc is brought below 40% health, she instantly becomes stealthed for half a second. When the stealth fades, she creates a Mirror Image that deals no damage and lasts for up to 8 seconds. This can only occur once per minute. }} References cs:LeBlanc/Příběh de:LeBlanc/Background fr:LeBlanc/Historique pl:LeBlanc/historia sk:LeBlanc/Background Category:Champion backgrounds